


The Problem

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, F/M, Multi, Platonic Keith and Lance, flirtyrobot, plance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance is upset with Keith because he thinks Keith ate all his bunuelos. Lance feels betrayed. Keith can't control himself and how he acts.





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic at AO3! I would love to know what you guys think! Also, this is the first time I try to write something. This was originally an English assignment but I really liked the idea so I decided to keep writing. Umm I would really appreciate it if you guys see something I can improve on if you let me know about it in the comments. Also this is the first time I write in 3rd person and I don't know if I did it correctly.

Lance looked around the park before he opened his car door. “Look let’s sit right there on that bench near the pond,” said Lance, as he got out of the driver seat of his car.

 

“Lance could you please just tell me why you brought me here. I have a lot of things to do at the home. I even forgot to eat because you kept screaming at me to get in the car. How do I know you aren’t trying to kill me and throw me in the pond after,” said Keith, as he got out of the backseat. He rolled his eyes as he remembered why he had sat in the back instead of in front like he had wanted to, Lance had rejected the idea of him sitting there he had even gone far enough to say that Keith was the disgrace of the team. Keith huffed as he mumbled, “Whatever.”

 

Keith walked toward the bench and as he got closer Lance said something that not even his galra-enhanced ears had been able to hear. “Weird,” he thought, “must be all the wind.” Keith walked the remaining steps to the bench and as he sat down he said,“I couldn’t hear you Lance what did you say?”

 

Lance shifted his position so that he was looking directly at Keith’s violet eyes and he muttered,“I said why did you do it?”  

 

At that moment Keith knew how this could play out. He realized he had seen enough of The Office to know when to pull the perfect Jim-prank and let’s admit it,  Lance was the perfect Dwight too bad Pam, or in this case Pidge wasn’t here. “This could be hilarious,” he thought. He pondered on the idea and before he could think more of it he heard himself say, “You already know why.”  He internally laughed at the reaction he got from Lance.

Lance sputtered as he got up and walked to pond. He reached into his old and weathered jacket and when he retrieved his hand from his pocket, he flung a yellow coin inside the black water. He stood there for a couple minutes before he turned around. He looked at Keith before returning to his seat. Lance felt his face get red as he realised he wasn’t just upset he was actually angry. He tried to speak but when he opened his mouth all that came out where, “I.., mm.., wh-, I me-.’’ He stared at the ground trying to collect his thought. “I know he ate them. He knows he ate them. Pidge told me he ate them. So why can’t I just tell him how much of a must up person he is. No, he ate them, so he clearly didn't think of my feelings when he did so why should I.” Lance cleared his throat and asked, “I mean why though? There was no need. You could’ve even eaten one, but no instead you ate all 12 of them. Why did you think it was a-ok to eat all of them and then still leave all the crumbs and dish right there in the middle of the table.” As he spoke he looked at Keith how in his opinion had the most stupid haircut anyone could ever have. Thinking about that made Lance feel a little bit better about the situation.

 

Keith who seemed to be having the time of his life by the way he suppressed a smile and a laugh, raised an eyebrow, and calmly said, “You already know why. Here let’s do this, I am going to go sit next to the pond for 3 minutes. You are gonna sit here and think about why you think I did it, ok buddy.”

 

As Keith gets up, he hears Lance say, “I am not your buddy, not until maybe later on. Emphasize on the maybe”

 

Keith just chuckles at that and heads toward the pond and as he starts to sit down he notices that there are pebbles on the ground. He feels a smile starting to grow on his lips. He starts to scavenge through all the pebbles that are on the ground and tries to look for the most circular and flat ones so that he can skip rocks. Just like his dad taught him. Oookay maybe right now wasn’t the best time to think about his dad. That would just suck the fun out of his Friday. “Yes,” he thought as he skipped the two rocks he had found, “this perfect Friday afternoon that Lance is stealing from me.”

 

When he returned to sit at the bench he glanced at Lance and he said, “So have you thought of any reason as to why I did what I did.” He stayed there and blatantly stared at Lance’s ice blue eyes who was also staring at Keith.

 

“You did it because you are a rebel,” Lance said as he shrugged, “you are the worst hot head I have ever had the pleasure of being friends with.”

 

Keith just keeps smiling even though he realizes that, maybe he did push Lance a little far. “Is that gonna stop me… probably not but we’ll laugh about it after,” he thought. So he crouched down while still staring at Lance he sighed and said, “Ok Lance I’ll tell you why I did it,” Lance’s head pops up and stares at Keith as he continues to speak, “but only if you tell me what I supposedly did.”

 

“Dang it KeiTH DO NoT mEsS WITH MY EmotIONS,” Lance half yelled, half whispered as he pulled on his hair. “You ate the fried bunuelos that me and Hunk lovingly made together,” he said as he continued to look at Keith’s eyes.

 

At that moment, Keith knew he had messed up. He hadn’t touched those bunuelos, mostly because Allura had threatened him, but mostly because it had taken Hunk and Lance almost two months to earn enough money to buy all the ingredients to make the bunuelos. “Eh, I’ve already gone far enough, I’ve gone past the point of no return. Man this is probably why I only have a few friends. I sing lyrics from movies like The Phantom Of The Opera to myself. What a dweeb,” he thought to himself. As he looked up he noticed Lance staring at a tree to the left of where they were sitting. He looked skeptically at Lance and said in a taunting voice, “It wasn’t me?” As the words left his mouth he prayed to God to help him keep a straight face because he had never seen a more Dwight-looking frustrated face. He also decided he should probably go to the oculist because all he saw when Lance got up was the blur of Lance’s favorite hoodie.

 

“AAAGH… What did I just finish saying Keith. DIOS DAME PACIENCIA. Oh God please I really do need it,” exclaimed Lance as he got up and walked to the tree and banged his head twice on the bark.

 

Keith immediately got up and walked toward Lance and placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders. He knows he shouldn’t push Lance further but there’s this small piece of him who can’t calm down and be nice to Lance. “He’s the one who started the whole rival thing either way. I’m just complying with his wish for us to be rivals or enemies or whatever,” he thought. “Look Lance are we gonna talk about you're fried bunuelos or can we leave. I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you guys think in the comment. thanks


End file.
